Forum:(Policy?) Verifiability / Sources / Original content
This issue continues to come up. We need to decide when and what kind of original information is appropriate for the SW1ki, who can be considered an authority when it comes to certain types of information, and how we resolve conflicts. I think properly citing sources (logs, approved apps, etc.) would be a step in the right direction and might serve to solve or at least point out where potential conflicts exist. -- Xerxes 14:32, 3 October 2006 (UTC) *I think if we enforce a policy of providing sources (such as logs and approved apps) then we will come to a situation where a player has no approved information to cite yet the original content they provide is not in question. The MUSH has no background-approval system; players can write their backgrounds however they want, but within reason. If we come to a situation on the Wiki that seems questionable or down-right unbelievable, then we will ask the player to provide some source to verify (ie, they claim to have shot down Luke Skywalker, was Luke's old friend, or laughed in Darth Vader's face). Other than that, I think we should keep things the way they are - there is no questionable material on the Wiki as of yet, and if it does rise up sometime we'll deal with it on a case-by-case basis. We don't have thousands of articles to deal with it, so we can manage individual articles as we come across them. In the case of the NR Marines article, I do find it a bit awkard that real-life military insignas from the US Marine Corps is used. Personally I think developing an unique and original rank system would be better. There have never been any enlisted/NCO ranks shown in any Star Wars medium for either the NR or the Empire, so there is a lot of room for original development. I do not think the Admin of the MUSH need to get involved in this case, it's simply up to the NR to decide what system works best for them. As for the tactical doctrines Vengan introduced, I personally have no problem with them. I don't see it as an issue, as it isn't being imposed upon any of the NR players. If Vengan is the only one who uses it with his squad of PCs/NPCs, then so be it. --Danik Kreldin 21:31, 3 October 2006 (UTC) What about some kind of process (maybe just tag the page with a template?) for requesting sources on questionable material? I agree with Danik that for the most part things are fine and we've done fine giving people the benefit of the doubt, but not everything is 'shooting down Luke Skywalker' obvious. Some things are borderline and it would be nice to request sources for these things, so we're sure its not something someone just invented. Take the Chyleni race as an example. I assume that this is something that someone got RPA approval for, but without knowing the source how can we ever refute or add to any of the content? -- Xerxes 17:02, 5 October 2006 (UTC) I don't really have a problem with new races as long as they don't introduce some new game balance issues. There are a myriad of races that are classified as 'Near Human' or even completely seperate genetic lines that have pretty mundane stats and no 'special abilities' that are just fine. Even the Chyleni are not really game breaking. Were somebody to want to make up a race like the Defel that have a significant advantage in special abilities or mechanics then there would need to be serious consideration and shouldn't be added even to the Wikia without first making sure that there is RPA approval. I think that the Wiki page should serve as a place to keep a living breathing record of the game, not really become it's own entity based on the 'reality' of SW MUSH. The same goes for new ships and vessels. We need to have either a banner or a affiliation for Unapproved/non-coded equipment/Original content so that it can be distinguished from what is in the SWINFO on the game. They should be linked to some sort of disclaimer letting anyone who views the page know exactly what their status is and if they can use the information in RP or not. Like say the Imperial Navy page has a scroll bar filled with dozens of ship classes that aren't in the SWINFO. I didn't do the scroll box and after reviewing some of the ships that are in it, I expect a vast modification of what is shown in the near future. TIE Defenders are not in our Inventory and would require RPA approval if I even wanted to use them in a scene. However while most veteran players might know this, a player new to the MUSH wouldn't and that is who I think benefits most from this project. If a player reads that TIE Defenders are in the Imperial inventory they might get upset and not play the game when they come IC and find out that not only are they not in the arsenal, but they really can't even RP knowing about them because they just don't exist without approval. The ultimate authority on what is legitimate and not on the Wiki should be the MUSH or I agree with Xerxes that it will cause us a great deal of headache in the future. --ImperialFH 17:02, 29 December 2006 (UTC)